


Blood

by shamshamtriea



Category: RWBY
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Vampire, F/F, Licking, Mentioned Coco Adel, Mentioned Sun Wukong - Freeform, Mentioned Velvet Scarlatina, Originally from my Wattpad Account, Predictable Plot, Sex, bed, shower, two parts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-05-15
Packaged: 2019-04-30 15:49:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14500350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shamshamtriea/pseuds/shamshamtriea
Summary: Just a vampire AU no one asked for





	1. Blood Part One

**Author's Note:**

> So well, this came from my account in Wattpad, I decided to share it you all RWBY fans. Hope you like it!

 On the room of Team RWBY, two individuals are still awake. Four bloodshot eyes depressingly trying to control their hunger.

"Yang, what do we do?" Whispered Ruby.

"I don't know. Maybe hunt." Yang whispered back.

"In the middle of the night?" Said Ruby.

"That's all we need to do or we stay here struggling." Said Yang.

"Fine, fine. Let's go." Said Ruby.

The two went down from their beds, quietly tiptoeing on the window before jumping. The two ran towards the forest, to their luck, they saw two big boars enough to quench their thirst. The two ran and caught the boars before biting them and draining their blood. When the two are done, they immediately retreated from the forest to their dorms.

"Well, that was fun." Said Ruby.

* * *

 

The next morning, strange things are happening to the two sisters. Both are having difficulty in sleeping. After the hunt last night, they were greeted by a flash of hunger. The blood they drank was not enough to quench their thirst and by thinking where to get blood took a toll on their brains. Team RWBY and Team JNPR are hanging out outside the campus. A cliff on the Emerald Forest where grimms are afraid to come by.

"Hey Yang, Ruby, you two okay?" Asked Jaune.

"Huh? Wha?" The two replied.

"What's the matter?" Asked Pyrrha.

"Nothing." The two said.

"What's with the synchronizing?" Asked Nora.

"Coincidence." The two said.

"Is this scripted?" Asked Nora.

"Also a coincidence." The two said.

"Really? What's exactly wrong?" Asked Weiss.

"No. You wouldn't understand." Said Yang.

"Then tell us. What's the problem?" Said Blake.

"That's the problem! We can't tell you! It hurts to say that we're always lying to you guys! Please, just don't make this hard for me okay. I have enough." Said Ruby and ran away.

"Ruby, wait!" Yelled Weiss. Preparing to come after her, but immediately stopped by Yang.

"Leave her for a moment. I'll tell you our problem, and by the time I'm done, you can go to Ruby, that is, if you accept us." Said Yang.

The six individual looked confused, but choose to listen what would Yang say.

Yang told them the problem and their heritage, a vampire. Not just an ordinary vampire, but a royal vampire.

"So, you're saying you two are a vampire?" Asked Nora. "Wow! So cool!"

"I don't think that's the case, Nora." Said Ren.

"So, you two need blood?" Asked Weiss.

"Yeah. Uncle Qrow is traveling so we don't know where to get blood, other than drinking animal blood." Said Yang.

"Meaning, you two need to drink human blood from time to time?" Asked Blake.

"Yeah. But just occasionally, we're not like other vampires." Said Yang.

Weiss and Blake looked at each other as if talking with their eyes.

"I'll go after Ruby." Said Weiss.

Weiss ran after Ruby.

"Jaune, you guys can leave now. We'll sort things out as a team." Said Blake.

"Okay. Just come to us if you need help." Said Jaune, before they leave, leaving Yang and Blake.

"So, is a faunus blood okay?" Asked Blake.

* * *

 

"Ruby! Ruby, where are you?!" Yelled Weiss.

A figure appeared dropping from a tree.

"Waah!!" Screamed Weiss and hit Ruby.

"You scared me, you dunce." Said Weiss.

"Sorry." Said Ruby.

"Yang told us your heritage and problem." Said Weiss.

"Now that you know about us, do we disgust you?" Asked Ruby.

"No. Why would I?" Asked Weiss.

"We're vampires, we drink blood, isn't that enough for us to be disgusted?" Said Ruby.

"No." Said Weiss. "That's who you guys are."

"Okay. So, what are you doing here?" Asked Ruby.

"I'll let you drink my blood." Said Weiss, straightforwardly.

"What?" Said Ruby. "I'm sorry did I hear that right?"

"Yes. You heard it right." Said Weiss.

"No I can't do that. What Yang said to you is both a lie and a truth. Yes we need blood, but that's not all we need." Said Ruby.

* * *

 

"We are also on mating season." Said Yang.

"What do you mean by that?" Asked Blake.

"I know that you know what I mean." Said Yang.

* * *

 

"And who's your mate?" Asked Blake and Weiss.

The two sister hesitate, before uttering three words.

"Its you, Blake./Its you, Weiss." The two said.

The two latter gasped at the vampire's words. They didn't expected that.

"That's why I don't want to drink your blood, because I might mark you." The two vampires said.

The two latter said. "Its fine. Go ahead, drink and mark me."

 


	2. Blood Part Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part Two of Blood aka Smut. Enjoy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry, it's a bit of a rush.

It was a nice day at Beacon Academy. The leaves are rustling and the birds are chirping. One particular person with bright yellow sunny blonde hair(can't help it), lays on her back staring at the ceiling smiling like an idiot.

Currently her two teammates are on a date, which clearly means that she have her beautiful kitty all by herself with no interruptions.

 _"I can believe she's my girlfriend now."_ Thought Yang, silently squealing to herself.

 _"I wonder where she is?"_ She thought.

She heard water running from the bathroom and took a sniff.

"It's Blake..." Muttered Yang.

The relaxing scent of lavender swiftly crosses her sense of smell. The heighten sense makes it more good, she thought. The sound of water hitting the tiled floor, plus the sweet scent of her lover makes her stomach do rounds. Until, a familiar feeling crept to her veins like a tide... lust.

Yang bolted at the feeling. The scent, the water, the sweet blood of her lover drifted through her mind. The feeling of her fangs piercing onto the smooth skin of her lover, makes her more horny.

She let out a low growl. She couldn't take it anymore. She went down from her bed and slowly went to the bathroom, carefully to not make a sound. Due to her being a vampire and all, stealth is not a problem.

She step into the the tub without Blake noticing. The shower water running through her bare back, making Yang lick her lips. Yang hugged Blake from the back and gasped.

"Y-Yang, what are you doing in here?" Asked Blake.

"Blake..." Her voice turning sultry, causing Blake to shudder.

"Y-Yang. Not here." Begged Blake.

Yang didn't listen, instead she rubs circles on her stomach, while she nibbled Blake's ears(the human ears). Blake's breathing became erratic from the touches she received.

"Blake..." Muttered Yang.

Blake let out a moan. Her knees begun to shake from the pleasure, but Yang kept her from falling. Her arms wrapped around her waist.

Yang left her ears and proceed to nibble her neck, licking and suckling it. She kissed it before taking a bite to her flesh, which cause her to shrudder and let out a loud moan.

"We're not even doing it, yet you came." Mumbled Yang, causing Blake to blush.

Yang sent butterfly kisses through her back, while also drawing circles on her breasts, before pinching the hardened nipple.

"Ahh..." Moaned Blake.

Her hands began to trail down to her nether regions, causing Blake to stiffen.

"Relax. I won't hurt you." Said Yang.

Blake nodded and opened her legs a little, enough for Yang to tease. Blake let out a moan of excitement from Yang's touch.

"Naughty kitty, already wet, eh?" Purred Yang.

"S-shut- aaahh..." Blake was unable to finished her sentence when Yang inserted a digit.

Yang puts her left hand to Blake's left breast and began playing with it.

"C-cumming...!!" Yelled Blake.

"Cum for me... kitty." Yang whispered.

Blake shuddered and her knees buckled at the orgasm. Yang caught her before she fall. Yang carried her bridal style and smirked.

"We're not done yet, kitty."

Yang carried her and plopped her on the bed. Yang hovered Blake, gently kissing her. Blake's legs wrapped itself at Yang's torso as she fights Yang's tongue for dominance.

Blake won and in a blink of an eye, she was already hovering a flustered Yang.

"It's kinda rare for you to be the dominant one." Said Yang.

"I expected you to be used it, because I'm not gonna let you be the dominant one." Slyly grinned Blake.

"Yes ma'am." Said Yang.

Blake kissed Yang, as her hands began to work at Yang's wet clothes. In a blink of an eye, Yang's shirt was on the floor, followed by Yang's wet shorts, leaving her in just a clad of bra and panties.

Blake begun to lick her lips as she dipped down and kisses Yang's stomach, her hands reaching for the hook of her lover's bra. In every single touch of Blake's fingers, Yang would shudder in delight, her mind exploding into stars.

"I'll give you a fun time." Said Blake. "You're my catnip for today."

Yang chuckled, but moaned when the faunus slipped her hands on her panties, ripping it off and immediately dipping her head down, licking her precious flower.

"B-Blake..."

Blake continues to lick Yang's pussy, while her hands work on her lover's mounds, massaging it and pinching it's erect nipples.

Blake inserted her tongue on her pussy as far as she could. Her hands pushing Yang's legs above her head to give her full access on her flower.

Yang started to trash and whimper at the bed. Her breathing became heavy as the feeling in her stomach rises in every licks. Yang let out a loud moan, while repeatedly screaming Blake's name.

"I love you, Yang."

"I love you too, Blake."

***

_Bonus_

Ruby and Weiss returned from their date. As they strode towards their dorm, they saw Nora standing in front of their door with a blush on her face, putting a shame on Ruby's cloak.

"Hey Nora, you okay?" Asked Ruby.

All Nora could do was stare at the Whiterose couple, while shaking her head. Jaune came out from Team JNPR's dorm and yelled at the Whiterose couple.

"Please stop your teammates rendezvous!!"

The couple blushed and sighed, at the same time shaking their heads in disbelief.

***

"And that's the story on how our floor was known as the; "Den of Ghosts"." Said Ruby.

"Please let me forget that!" Yelled Jaune.

"Shameless." Said Coco.

"Waaaaah..." Velvet stared at the Bumbleby couple.

"Way to go, Yang." Said Sun.

"Shut up." Muttered Blake and Yang.

The group laughed at the couple. The couple had their faces red as a ripened tomato. And that's how Yang promises Blake to stay quiet and some nights.

 

**Author's Note:**

> As you may or may not guess, yes the second part is a smut.


End file.
